Mistakes Will Happen/Gallery
This is the gallery for Mistakes Will Happen. MWH01.png|"Hold it a second." MWH02.png|"Before we start this cartoon, I have something to say." MWH03.png|"Several of you have written in lately to say that you spotted mistakes in the show." MWH04.png|"This is not possible." MWH05.png|"Around here, we don't make mistakes." MWH06.png|"Except occasionally in casting." MWH07.png|"Okay, so sometimes we make mistakes." MWH08.png|"I'm gonna watch this next cartoon with you and see if there are any mistakes." MWH09.png|"Pay careful attention, I'll be back at the end to compare notes." MWH10.png|"You may do the honors." MWH11.png|"There'd better not be any mistakes in this episode." MWH12.png|Garfield is instantly proven wrong. Mistakes Will Happen.jpg MWH13.png MWH14.png|"We picked a great day for a cookout, boys." MWH15.png|"Garfield usually likes his medium-rare." MWH16.png|"Garfield, your macaroni's ready!" MWH17.png MWH18.png|"Eating. The only thing in this world preferable to sleeping." MWH19.png|"Boy, if they could just come up with a way to sleep and eat at the same time, they'd really have something" MWH20.png MWH21.png|"This is too big a portion." MWH22.png|"You know I never like to eat too much, Odie." MWH23.png MWH24.png MWH25.png|"There are stories that these woods are supposed to be haunted." MWH26.png|"Haunted?" MWH27.png MWH28.png MWH29.png MWH30.png|"I don't know. I'm kinda scared." MWH31.png MWH32.png MWH33.png|"I warned them about going into the woods..." MWH34.png|"...but they won't listen to me." MWH35.png|"Maybe it's time I taught Garfield a lesson." MWH36.png|Jon doesn't notice that Binky is looking for work. MWH37.png MWH38.png MWH39.png MWH40.png MWH41.png MWH42.png MWH43.png|"Haunted woods." MWH44.png|"That's ridiculous." MWH45.png|"In all the years I've lived with Jon, I can't recall anything so bl--" MWH46.png|"Sorry." MWH47.png MWH48.png|"In all my years I've lived with Jon, I can't recall anything so foolish." MWH49.png|"He thinks there are ghosts out here." MWH50.png|"That's ridiculous, Garfield." MWH51.png|"No mistakes yet." MWH52.png MWH53.png MWH54.png 625px-Image-BuddyBears.jpg MWH55.png MWH56.png MWH57.png MWH58.png MWH59.png MWH60.png MWH61.png MWH62.png MWH63.png|"Hmm, pets. That means there might be people in these woods." MWH64.png MWH65.png MWH66.png MWH67.png MWH68.png MWH69.png MWH70.png MWH71.png MWH72.png MWH73.png MWH74.png MWH75.png MWH76.png|"Go away! We don't want any." MWH77.png|Meanwhile, Jon's got a bedsheet. MWH78.png|"Garfield's been a very bad dog lately." MWH79.png|"I'm gonna teach him a lesson she'll never forget." MWH80.png MWH81.png MWH82.png MWH83.png MWH84.png MWH85.png MWH86.png MWH87.png MWH88.png|"Oh, you wanted some?" MWH89.png MWH90.png MWH91.png MWH92.png|"This will scare the pants off those three..." MWH93.png|"...or my name isn't..." MWH94.png|"...June Arberkle." MWH95.png MWH96.png MWH97.png MWH98.png MWH99.png MWH100.png MWH101.png MWH102.png MWH103.png MWH104.png MWH105.png|"No ladies, I'm not Tom Sellick..." MWH106.png|"...but I can understand how you'd make that mistake." MWH107.png MWH108.png MWH109.png MWH110.png MWH111.png MWH112.png|"Jon's in for a big surprise if he tries that old ghost routine." MWH113.png|The convict shows up in the ghost costume... MWH114.png|...and spooks Odie so much... MWH115.png|...that he grows an extra pair of paws. MWH116.png MWH117.png MWH118.png MWH119.png MWH120.png MWH121.png MWH122.png MWH123.png MWH124.png MWH125.png MWH126.png MWH127.png MWH128.png MWH129.png MWH130.png|"Take that, Arbuckle!" MWH131.png|"That phony voice doesn't fool me!" Garfield says, suddenly voiced by Julie Payne. MWH132.png MWH133.png MWH134.png|"Come back, Arbuckle!" MWH135.png MWH136.png MWH137.png MWH138.png MWH139.png MWH140.png MWH141.png|"Help, police!" MWH142.png|"Take me back to prison! Take me back!" MWH143.png MWH144.png|"Say, did you hear a rhinoceros?" MWH145.png|Odie affirms that... MWH146.png|...even though they actually heard a cow. MWH147.png MWH148.png MWH149.png MWH150.png MWH151.png|"You make a lousy ghost, fella." MWH152.png MWH153.png MWH154.png|"And an escaped convict was just apprehended in the woods." MWH155.png|"Escaped convict?" MWH156.png|"Don't worry, Kermit; we have pretty boring lives. We never run into people like that." MWH158.png|"Okay, the cartoon's over. How many mistakes did you spot?" MWH159.png|"There were three." MWH160.png|"Watch, I'll show 'em to you." MWH161.png MWH162.png|"See this scene? I'm not eating. That's mistake #1." MWH163.png|"See this picnic? No mustard. Mistake #2." MWH164.png|"And in this shot, Jon's car doesn't have any gas in it. Mistake #3." MWH165.png MWH166.png MWH167.png MWH168.png MWH169.png MWH170.png MWH171.png MWH172.png MWH173.png|"Come on, boy, it's 10 AM." MWH174.png|"Time for a midnight snack." MWH175.png|Odie, or rather Marmaduke, agrees. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3 Category:Image galleries